


Everybody wants a bite of Stiles

by Linna_Ai



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Humor, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-30
Updated: 2014-12-30
Packaged: 2018-03-04 09:47:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3063263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linna_Ai/pseuds/Linna_Ai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Essa não foi a semana de sorte de Stiles... ou foi? (Sterek no fim/Stiles-centric)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everybody wants a bite of Stiles

**Author's Note:**

> Inspirada na fic do Fabs, "Você é gay?" e nessa frase da Wikipédia: "Stiles provides comic relief to the otherwise dramatic events that plague him and Scott. His eagerness to help and his caring nature often puts him in dangerous situations." Enjoy. :err:

-Um cachorro te mordeu?

-Sim, não fique animado, não foi um lobo, ainda sou um simples humano...

-O que você fez? -ele riu- Você irritou ele?

-Não, Scott, é como ele mostra que gosta de mim, foi um presente.-ele enfatizou a última palavra com todo o sarcasmo que conseguiu reunir.

-Sério? -Scott perguntou sinceramente inocente.

-Claro que não! É um cachorro, Scott, vai saber o que fez ele se irritar...e também cachorros não dão presentes.

-Um gato? Eu nem sabia que gatos mordiam*... -Scott ergueu um sobrancelha, surpreso.

-É bem raro...-Deaton comentou, enfaixando a mão de Stiles.

-Ótimo! Estou lisonjeado. -Stiles disse sarcástico. -Ai! Essa não é minha semana...

-O que você fez, afinal?- Deaton perguntou.

-Eu só...é estúpido.

-Isso não é surpresa.-Isaac disse. Levando uma cotovelada de Scott como reprimenda. -Ai!

-Você é hilário, ha ha. -Stiles disse sem humor nenhum.

-Obrigado, mas diz aí, o que você fez pra um gato te morder? -Issac respondeu parecendo desinteressado.

-Se ainda fosse um de nós eu entendia porque nos entendemos mais com cachorros do que com gatos...-Scott comentou pensativo.

-Eu...eu tentei salvá-lo de uma árvore... -Stiles abaixou o rosto, constrangido.

Issac começou a rir, Scott tentou se conter e fazer o outro parar em respeito a amizade, mas não conseguiu e também caiu na risada.

-Ótimo, muito maduro, riam do cara que tava tentando ser um bom cidadão e ajudar um animal indefeso...ou nem tão indefeso...-ele analisou a própria mão enfaixada.

-Ele era adulto ou filhote? Porque em geral só filhotes precisam de ajuda nesses casos*...

-E-eu não sei, não era nem pequeno nem grande...mas ele tava fazendo uns barulhos...eu achei q ele tava em perigo...

-Entendo, mas, da próxima vez me ligue e deixe eu ouvir,ta? Você já se mete em muito perigo tentando salvar esses filhotes aqui... -Deaton apontou para Scott e Issac que sorriram.

-Ok, ok, tem razão...mas não é justo... eu só tava tentando ajudar e olha o que eu ganho de presente: uma mordida!

Todos menos Stiles -que só fez um bico- riram.

-Aiii, o que foi isso?-Stiles disse esganiçado.

-É um presente...-Derek disse irritado por ter sido interrompido, ou talvez esse só fosse seu estado natural de existência.

-Uma mordida, sério, Derek? Você tem um fetiche com mordidas não tem? Porque se não, você tem que parar com isso de dizer que mordidas são um presente porque é estranho, soa estranho, só é estranho, cara...-Stiles disse rápido, remexendo-se para conseguir uma posição melhor sob o outro.

-Não me chame de "cara".

-Sério? De tudo que eu disse nessa sentença, é isso que você vai reclamar?

-Stiles... -Derek disse em seu tom perigoso e rouco, afastando-se pela terceira vez do pescoço que mordera (ou melhor, mordiscara, na verdade, só que um com pouco mais de força) e estivera agora pouco lambendo - se você não se calar agora, a próxima coisa que eu vou morder é sua língua... e você NÃO vai gostar desse presente...

-De novo isso do "presente"...-Derek olha perigosamente para ele. -Ok ok, calado, sem mais nenhum som, olha, -finge fechar sua boca como se fosse um zíper.

-Você pode pode fazer sons...só não me atrapalhe...-ele voltou a atacar o pescoço de Stiles e, logo Stiles soltou um leve ofego -Bem melhor...afinal isso de que eu precisava fazer mais coisas de "namorado" como fazer algo especial do nada e presentes, foi ideia sua...

Stiles abriu a boca para lembrar o outro que ele também dissera que "sexo não vale", mas, pela primeira vez, preferiu ficar calado ao invés de deixar sua boca grande lhe meter em problemas ou, nesse caso, deixar de se dar bem.

Uma mordida boa dentre três era muito mais do que a sorte de Stiles costuma lhe dar, afinal.

THE END.

*Pra ser sincera, eu tb nao sei mas vamos fingir q sim E, de novo, nao sei nada sobre gatos, vamos fingir que os de Beacon são assim


End file.
